How Do You Love Someone
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Zelos is in love and turns to Sheena for help. As Zelos and his crush go on their first date, Sheena follows, camera in hand…  Warning: boyxboy pairing


Gah! Why does everything I write turn out so much longer than planned? Oh well, more for you to read and enjoy! This was inspired by the song "How Do You Love Someone".

Summary: Zelos is in love and turns to Sheena for help. As Zelos and his crush go on their first date, Sheena follows, camera in hand…

Notes: This is a boyxboy pairing, so be warned. Rated for some language and adult themes.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Sheena glanced up when she heard the knock on her door. Frowning slightly, she got out of bed in one fluid motion and went to it. It was late at night, and the group was resting at an inn in Asgard. In a few days, they would be heading to the Balacruf Mausoleum to make the pact with Sylph. Shaking her head slightly, she opened the door and found an agitated Zelos standing on the other side.

"Zelos? What do you want, it's late." Sheena said, slightly angry that the Tethe'allan Chosen had disturbed her for something undoubtedly stupid.

"Sheena. I need your help." Zelos said, brushing past her and into the room. "Where's Colette?"

Annoyed, Sheena closed the door and turned to face him. "She's staying at Aisha's tonight. Look, Zelos, I'm not gonna help you break into one of your hunnies rooms."

Zelos shook his head and started pacing. "No, that's not what I need. I mean, I need help with a… hunny, but not like that. I mean…"

"Zelos, just spit it out!" Sheena said, losing all patience with the Chosen.

Zelos took a deep breath and stopped pacing, turning to face Sheena. "I think I'm in love."

Sheena stared at him for a few seconds with her mouth agape. Zelos, noting her expression, resumed pacing.

"I know, I know. The Great Zelos, in love? It's unthinkable. But I can't get h-them out of my head! And they flirt with me all the time, I am not imagining this!" Zelos said.

Sheena, regaining her composure, said: "Wow, Zelos. I never expected you'd actually find the girl for you among those floozies you "date". Who's the lucky lady?"

"I-I'd rather not say…" Zelos said, glancing at Sheena as he paced.

Sheena raised her eyebrow at that, but decided not to push it for now, since Zelos had clearly worked himself up over this. "Okay… Look, I'm happy for you and all, but what exactly do you need my help with?"

"I-I don't know… I don't know how to do this!" Zelos said, getting more agitated by the second, his body jerking as he paced.

"Do what?" Sheena asked, crossing to her bed and sitting down, watching the Chosen pace in front of her.

"I don't know how to be in love! Sheena, how do you do it? How do you make this bond with someone? How do you let them in, when they could hurt you once there?" Zelos asked, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Oh, Zelos… You just do. You trust them." Sheena said.

"Well, I don't know if I can do it!" Zelos snapped. "How can I love someone like they deserve when all my life my relationships have been shit? I've never had a real girlfriend, never been in a real commitment with someone. Hell, my own parents didn't even love me! Dad ignored me, and Mom wished I'd never been born! And Seles hates me! Sheena, you're my only real friend, and look how fucked up our relationship is! I spend more time hitting on you just to get you angry then actually talking to you!"

"Zelos, calm down!" Sheena said.

"I can't! I don't know what to do! Oh Goddess, Sheena, I can't lose h-them. I just can't." Zelos said, stopping his pacing and slumping to the floor.

Sheena got up and sat down next to him, giving him a hug. "Zelos! Listen to me. You can do this. Just because you've never had a relationship before doesn't mean you can't have one now. And your parents, well… They were really wrong to treat their own child like that. But I know that Seles cares for you, and wants you to be safe. And as for us, Zelos: you're my best friend. Sometimes you're annoying and we fight, but all friends fight! And I'm not your only friend – what about everyone else we're traveling with? They all care for you, too."

"I doubt that. I'm the least liked member here. If I disappeared tonight, no one would care…" Zelos said, staring at the floor.

SMACK.

Zelos raised a hand to his stinging cheek and stared at Sheena with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare talk like that! I would care! And so would everyone else, even if you refuse to believe it! At the very least, Lloyd and I would care!" Sheena said, anger sparkling in her eyes.

"Sheena, I…" Zelos tried to say, but was cut off.

"Zelos, snap out of it! This isn't like you. C'mon, you're the Great Zelos! There isn't anyone you can't win over! It's not like you to be depressed." Sheena said, eyes softening with concern.

"Heh. Thanks, Sheena. I guess I needed that." Zelos said, pulling his best friend into a quick hug. He stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet as well.

"But I really do need your help. I don't want to mess this up." Zelos said.

Sheena smiled. "Okay. Tell me everything."

"What do you want to know?" Zelos asked, cocking his head.

Sheena led him to her bed and they both sat down facing each other. "I don't know. How you met. How she acts around you."

"Well… I was with a group of hunnies when we bumped into each other. But h-they were with a group too, so our first meeting was more of an once-over glance." Zelos said. "And as for how they act… They are always going out of their way to touch me, and it drives me crazy! And they **know** it drives me crazy! Like, the other day, we were walking in town and they "accidentally" bumped their hips with mine. When I gave him a look, he just grinned and apologized, but I swear there was mischief in his eyes…" Zelos said, remembering the look.

"Wait, the person is in Asgard? And did you just say "he"?" Sheena asked,

"Um… uh…" Zelos said, looking anywhere but at Sheena.

Sheena laughed. "It's okay, I just thought you were into women, considering the amount of hunnies you attract. It's okay if you like men, Zelos."

Zelos let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thanks, Sheena. And I thought so, too, until I met him… Oh Goddess, Sheena, he's just so perfect. He's confident and cocky, but also willing to admit when he was wrong. He's strong and forgiving and just incredibly caring. He has a lot of friends that are devoted to him, but he's just the type of person that inspires loyalty. And his eyes! I could drown in them."

Sheena grinned and chuckled softly. "Wow, Zelos. You've got it bad for him!"

Zelos hung his head. "I know…"

"Aw, Zelos, cheer up! If he is flirting with you like that, then at the very least there is a mutual attraction. I say you just go for it!" Sheena said.

"But what if I mess it up? Sheena, I can't lose his friendship. I just can't." Zelos said.

"Look, Zelos. It'll be fine. Just… ask him to take a walk around town. Tell him you're bored. If he agrees to go with you, it's a good sign. Then while you're walking, pretend to trip and grab him to steady yourself. If he doesn't freak out at you touching him, then I think it's safe to tell him how you feel." Sheena said.

"I…" Zelos trailed off.

"You'll do fine! He's in Asgard, right? Wait, he's from Sylvarant? Does that mean you'll be moving to Sylvarant when we split the worlds?" Sheena asked, just realizing this.

"Y-yeah. I couldn't be in a world without him. You're moving here, too, right?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, the village wants to move here." Sheena said.

Zelos smiled. "Good. I couldn't live in a world without you, either."

Sheena laughed. "If you hadn't just confessed to loving someone else, I would have smacked you for that."

"Heh." Zelos grinned.

"But, thanks, Zelos. You're my best friend." Sheena said.

"You're mine, too, Sheena. Thanks for listening to me." Zelos said.

"No problem. Now tomorrow when we're restocking, go out there and get your man!" Sheena said.

"Okay!" Zelos said enthusiastically.

Sheena smiled. "Once you've got him, bring him around. I want to meet him. And I'm sure everyone else will want to, too."

"Y-yeah…" Zelos said, standing up and heading for the door. He turned to Sheena and thanked her one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

_Who'd have thought that Zelos would find love here? And with a guy? Oh, well, as long as he's happy…_ Sheena thought, before snuggling into her bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone met in the lobby's inn to grab some breakfast and get their assignments for the day from Raine.

Sheena kept a close eye on Zelos, but he wasn't acting any differently then normal, although he seemed to be hanging around Lloyd all morning.

Once Raine had given them their shopping assignments, the group split up, deciding to meet back at the inn for lunch. Sheena quickly gathered the items on her list, wanting to make it to the inn before Zelos so that she could follow him when he left and see who had captured the Chosen's heart. She was the first one back to the inn, thanks to her speed shopping, and was lounging in a chair flipping through one of the inn's books when Zelos came sauntering in.

"We the first ones back?" He asked, plopping down into a chair next to her.

"Yup." She replied. "You going to ask him after lunch?" She whispered.

Zelos grinned, his confidence back. "Yeah."

Sheena nodded and was about to say more but dropped the conversation when the rest of the group arrived. They all ate companionably, talking of their purchases and future plans. Once done with the meal, Raine announced that they all had the rest of the day to spend as they pleased, before they headed to the seal tomorrow. As everyone split up again, this time with much less purpose, Sheena trailed along behind Zelos.

Zelos approached Lloyd, who was talking to Colette and Genis.

"Hey, Bud. I'm bored! Let's walk around town and you can give me a tour." Zelos said, flashing him a smile.

Lloyd rolled his eyes but smiled back. "You guys go ahead to Harley's. I'll catch up after showing Zelos around."

Colette and Genis grumbled but agreed, and headed off to their friend's house. Lloyd grinned at Zelos and took his hand, pulling him out of the inn. "C'mon! Let's go!" He said, laughing. Zelos just shook his head, grinning, and squeezed Lloyd's hand as they disappeared down the road.

Sheena, meanwhile, had almost fainted when she heard Zelos ask Lloyd for a tour. She couldn't believe it! Zelos liked Lloyd! No, Zelos **loved** Lloyd! And Lloyd liked him back! She shook her head, trying to remember if she ever saw them flirting as Zelos claimed...

_[FLASHBACK]_

"AH! Lloyd! Help!" Zelos screeched, jumping into Lloyd's arms as the giant centipede approached. Lloyd rolled his eyes but easily caught the Chosen and dispatched the bug with one hand.

Laughing, Lloyd looked down at Zelos' reddening face. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Now put me down!" Zelos said, squirming.

"You asked for it!" Lloyd said, before dumping Zelos onto the ground.

"Ow! Lloyd!" Zelos whined.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Zelos." Lloyd said, offering his hand to the Chosen and helping him up. Lloyd swung his arm across Zelos' shoulders.

"Forgive me?" Lloyd asked, looking up at Zelos with huge, innocent eyes.

Zelos pretended to pout for a few seconds before laughing and putting his arm around Lloyd. "Sure, Bud."

_[END FLASHBACK]_

Sheena covered her mouth with her hand, afraid she'd scream if she didn't. How could she not have seen it? How did they all miss it? _Well_, she thought, _the rest of the group would know soon enough…_ Grinning evilly, she went up to her room to prepare a little surprise for Zelos and Lloyd before rushing out after them.

* * *

"And this is the altar where we first met Harley and Linar, and where we fought the fake Summon Spirit." Lloyd said, showing Zelos the large stone slab.

Zelos looked unimpressed. "Hm…"

Lloyd just laughed, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him around the ruin. "C'mon, there's a great view on the other side!"

Zelos grinned when Lloyd took his hand and put up no resistance as the younger man started to pull him around the ruin. He looked around, and noticed that they were completely alone up there. Taking a deep breath, he struck his foot out awkwardly in order to trip himself when suddenly he was shoved into Lloyd, and due to his off-balance stance, sent them both crashing to the ground, with Lloyd landing on his back and Zelos lying atop him.

Zelos quickly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees in order to take his weight off of Lloyd and looked around wildly to see who had shoved him but saw no one and nothing out of place, although he did see some sort of flash from the ruin…

"Ow…" Lloyd said, wincing and rubbing his head.

Remembering him, Zelos looked down and quickly scrambled up, sitting next to Lloyd. "Oh Goddess, I'm sorry Lloyd!"

Lloyd sat up and gave Zelos a small smile. "It's all right, just be more careful next time. Jeez, you're turning into Colette!"

"Heh. Yeah. Sorry." Zelos said, his face heating up.

Lloyd reached out and caught Zelos' chin, forcing him to face him.

"Hey, it's okay. Really." Lloyd said, smiling.

Zelos blushed deeper, then grinned maliciously. "Oh, really, Lloyd? So you like it when I pin you down?" He asked seductively, practically purring.

Lloyd dropped his hand and turned bright red. "Uh… of course not!" He stuttered.

Zelos' grin widened. "Shame on you, Lloyd. Telling lies…"

Lloyd's blush deepened and Zelos leaned closer, forcing the younger man back until he was once again hovering over him. Lloyd looked up at Zelos and shivered.

"What's the matter, Lloyd?" Zelos asked, smirking.

"Zelos… I…" Lloyd tried to speak but the words caught in his throught at the sight of Zelos above him. He could feel the Chosen's body heat and the bare outline of his body pressed against his, and he had the urge to clash their bodies together. He wanted to reach his fingers up and wind them through the flowing red hair that just touched his chest. He shivered again.

Zelos smirked, relieved that Sheena's idea had worked and enjoying torturing his love.

He batted his eyelashes and leaned his face down until it was only inches above Lloyd's.

"Lloyd…" Zelos whispered, his breath blowing across Lloyd's face.

Lloyd's eyelids lowered half-way, and his breathing became shallow. "Zelos…" he murmured.

Zelos leaned down and gently placed his lips on Lloyd's. Lloyd stilled, then suddenly his hands were in Zelos' hair and he was tugging him down until their bodies were pressed snuggly together, crushing his lips against Zelos'. Zelos smiled, then let his tongue slip out to rub against Lloyd's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Lloyd gasped at the sensation and Zelos quickly took advantage, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Lloyd gasped as their tongues battled for dominance, relinquishing to Zelos when he felt a nip at his lower lip and a gentle suck. Moaning into Zelos' mouth, he pushed himself up into Zelos' body harder, craving more. Unable to breath, they broke away, panting, staring at one another.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Lloyd said, smiling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Zelos asked.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "And people think I'm oblivious. I've only been flirting with you for the past two months! I didn't think you'd ever pick up on my hints!" Lloyd explained.

"Uh…" Zelos said, feeling rather stupid.

Lloyd chuckled, and gave Zelos a quick kiss, tugging on his hair slightly.

Zelos groaned, then leaned back and got off of Lloyd, untangling himself from the warm body beneath him. He offered his hand, and pulled Lloyd to his feet.

Smiling, he said: "Well, now we both know. Lloyd, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Lloyd grinned and hugged Zelos tightly. "Of course!"

Both grinning like idiots, they started their way back to the inn holding hands. They both failed to notice the flashes following them or hear the low chuckle of a certain purple-clad ninja as she darted around them…

* * *

"Lloyd! You were supposed to meet us at Harley's! Where have you…?" Genis trailed off as he took in the sight of Zelos and Lloyd walking toward him, holding hands.

"I'm sorry, Genis, I forgot!" Lloyd said, ducking his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Genis muttered, staring from their clasped hands to his best friend's face and back again.

"Right. Me and Lloyd are together. Deal with it." Zelos said cockily.

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted, turning bright red.

"What's going on out here?" Raine asked. She, followed by the rest of the group except Sheena, joined the trio outside the inn.

"Ah! P-Professor! Well… Me and Zelos are kind of… dating." Lloyd said, still bright red.

The group blinked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, of course you are!" Raine said.

"Sis!" Genis yelled, turning to his sister in shock.

"Well, honestly, Genis, if you didn't see it, it's your own fault. Lloyd was always making excuses to flirt with Zelos." Raine said.

"I knew it!" Zelos exclaimed, glaring slightly at Lloyd. Lloyd grinned sheepishly up at him, before turning to the rest of the group.

"So… did anyone else see this coming?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I had my suspicions…" Regal said, nodding.

"I… did not notice." Presea said.

"Don't feel bad, Presea. I didn't either!" Genis exclaimed to the small girl.

Presea looked at him curiously. "I do not feel bad…"

"O-Oh…" Genis said, blushing.

"I didn't see it either! I thought you were in love with all your hunnies, Zelos! And Lloyd, I thought you liked…" Colette trailed off, blushing faintly.

"Well, it's true. For some reason, I can't get this guy outta my head." Zelos said, smiling at Lloyd. Lloyd grinned back.

"Yeah, tell me about. You only kept me up half the night talking about him!" Sheena said, appearing in front of the group.

"Sh-Sheena!" Zelos yelled, turning red.

Lloyd looked up at him, grinning hugely. "Oh really? What about me?"

"N-Nothing!" Zelos stammered.

Sheena smirked. "Oh, sure. Nothing except how he adores you and how cute he thinks you are."

"Sh-Sheena! I thought you were my friend!" Zelos yelled, angry and embarrassed.

Sheena's grin fell. "I am your friend, Zelos. That's why I'm telling Lloyd how you feel, since you'll never tell him yourself. You need to stop living in the past, and I think Lloyd can help you with that. It's okay to love someone, and be loved by them."

Zelos flushed and dropped Lloyd's hand, turning his back to him and the others, fisting his hands at his sides.

"Zelos…" Lloyd whispered, putting his hand on his shoulder. Zelos didn't respond.

"Zelos, don't be embarrassed. I-I love you." Lloyd said.

Zelos whirled around. "What?" He demanded.

Lloyd looked up into Zelos eyes and repeated: "I love you."

Suddenly Zelos grinned hugely and hugged Lloyd tightly. "I love you, Lloyd." He murmured.

Lloyd smiled, and the two pulled back to kiss softly.

"Gack!" Genis cried.

The couple broke away, laughing and facing their friends once more.

Sheena smiled at Zelos, and he smiled back, greatly to have such a good friend.

"Well, now, who wants to see pictures of Zelos' and Lloyd's first date?" Sheena asked the group, waving pictures around.

"Hey!" Lloyd and Zelos exclaimed trying to grab the photos at the same time as the group clamored to see them.

Giving up, they let their friends have their fun, and linked hands once more, content in each others' presence.

"I love you, Lloyd." Zelos said.

"I love you, Zelos." Lloyd replied, and the two kissed as their friends fought over Sheena's surveillance pictures.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Zelos and Lloyd are just so cute! I was going to make Sheena evil but I just couldn't do it in the end - I like her playing matchmaker and helping Zelos much more!  
Review?


End file.
